Phan: Trick or Treat
by BethThePhilion
Summary: It's coming up to Halloween and Phil notices that Dan is acting a little funny. Dan say he has a surprise for Phil, but he won't reveal it until it is the day of Halloween.


Title: Phan- Trick or treat  
Writer: LittlePhilosaur  
Paring: Phan (AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire)  
Rating: All  
Genre: Fluffy/ Romance  
Warnings: None  
Authors Notes: It's coming up to Halloween and Phil notices that Dan is acting a little funny. Dan say he has a surprise for Phil, but he won't reveal it until it is the day of Halloween.

*Phil's POV*

It was the end of October and it was coming up to one my most favourite times of the year. Yes that's right Halloween. I know it's not not very big over here in the UK but I still loved it. I loved seeing people going round with their costumes on. They all looked really cute. I wasn't sure what I was doing for Halloween this year. I would more than likely just be staying at home. Not unless there was a Youtuber Halloween party that I was invited too. I knew that I had to plan the Halloween Special for the radio show. But that wasn't going to take much doing. Come to think of it I didn't even know what Dan was doing either. Then again Dan doesn't like going out so he would more than likely just stay inside in the apartment. I think we just wanted to spend some nice time together. I kinda wanted to dress up and still stay inside at the same time. That looked like the way I was heading. A few days passed we did our Halloween radio show and it was awesome. "That was the best radio show we have ever done" Dan said smiling at me as we headed our way back home. I couldn't disagree with him here. "I know Dan. The fans picked some amazing songs tonight, just like they do every week" It was a little bit cold walking back home tonight. I just stayed really close to Dan and held his hand all the way back. This was one thing I loved about going back home from the radio show. We walked back in our costumes we wore for the show. Since it was a Halloween special I decided to dress up as a Zombie giraffe using the onesie I got from a fan at Summer In The City this year. And Dan was Dracula. I think he made an awesome Vampire. He looked really cute as well. Just seeing him like that made me blush.

*The next day*

I had already promised my fans that I would do a special Halloween related video. This was said to them my previous liveshow. It's not very often I do them. I remembered from last year, when me and Dan made the Halloween Brownie Graveyard. That was really fun. I wanted to do something different this year. After all this time only ever happens once a year. So I wanted to make it that extra bit special. After some time and came up with a really good idea and I got to work on filming it. A few hours later and I had my whole video filmed. I left it until tomorrow to do the editing for it. For some reason I noticed that Dan had been acting a little bit strange lately. I went into his room to see what he was up to. "Dan you ok. What you up to?"

Dan jumped a little at my presence, I don't think he knew that I had entered his room. "Oh hey Phil. Nothing much just preparing a few little things" This got me a little curious. I wonder what he was preparing. Was it something for me. I walked over to him. He was sitting on his bed and after waking over to him I sit behind him and I fling my arms around him. "Are you not going to tell me what it is." Dan did that cute little smile that he always does and said, "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise all I'm going to tell you is that you will find out on Halloween what it is?"

*Dan's POV*

Phil came into my room just as I was trying to get my little treat sorted out for him. I wanted him to find out what it was on Halloween. This was going to be an extra special treat for him. When he did enter the room I had to quickly hide his treat away from him just so that he wouldn't see it. After spending a few minutes talking and hugging just like most cute couples would do these days. Phil had a feeling I was up to something and I just told him I was preparing a few thing. I could tell by his curiosity that he wanted to know what it was. I could tell him, it was a surprise, he was going to find out in a couple of days anyway on Halloween. I just replied to him with. "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise all I'm going to tell you is that you will find out on Halloween what it is?" After I told Phil this he left the room and I got back on with what I was doing.

*Phil's POV*

This got me even more curious. From what it looked like, Dan was planning something for me and he that I would find out on Halloween. Was this going to be his own trick or treat for me. I could tell it was something for me by the way he was acting and the obvious fact that he would tell me when I asked him. Halloween was only 2 days away so I didn't exactly have long to wait to find out. I still had think what I was going to dress up as for Halloween. Lots of ideas came into my head but in the end I thought I might just dress up as cat. It seemed like the best idea. It's not as if it was hard to dress up as a cat. I remember getting some cat ears off a fan once in my fan mail. I could use them my hair was dark so that would add to the effect and how hard is it to draw cat whiskers on my face. I think at this point I had my full costume sorted out. If I was going to stay in the apartment for Halloween then it would only be Dan who would see me like that. I sort of wanted it to stay that way. The fact that I was 26 years old didn't really bother me. I still loved to get dressed up at this time of year. It just made me really happy.

*2 days later*

So it was the day of Halloween. I was getting the final parts of my costume sorted out. I decided to add a little extra to my costume. Instead of just being a cat, I thought I'd be a zombie cat. It sounded so much better. After being a zombie giraffe on the radio show a few days ago, why not be a zombie cat tonight. I also remembered that Dan was supposed to be having a surprise for me today. It felt like so much suspense has built up to this. It could be a treat or it could be a trick. Dan was the sort of person who liked pulling tricks on me. Even though they weren't mean or anything. I remember when he pulled those pranks on me a few year ago when he made a pranking video. I had no idea if he was going to do something like that again. I suppose I was going to find out later. Most likely this even since that's when it's better for the Halloween mood.

A few hours had passed and I was all ready In my costume. I found my cat ears that I got from a fan a couple of years ago. I put the white make-up on my face and added the blood, scar and cat whiskers on. Now I really looked like a zombie cat. If I was honest, I was actually quite proud of how it all turned out. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I must have only been there a few minutes before Dan came into the room after me. The costume he was wearing was the same one he wore on the radio show on Sunday.

"Nice costume Phil, I never thought you would dress up as a zombie cat" Dan said smiling and hugging me at the same time. He was wearing his fangs so it was a little hard top understand what he was saying. But luckily I could make it all out.

"Thanks Dan. I see you decided to dress up as Dracula again" I said replying back to him. I didn't really care if he was wearing the same costume as before. He still looked amazing no matter what. At this point I was wondering when I was going to get my surprise from Dan. Was it going to be a trick or treat, I had no idea. I was hoping it was going to be something nice.

It was half an hour later before Dan mentioned something about my surprise. "So Phil you remember how I said I had a surprise for you and I said I was going to reveal it today"

"Yeah Dan I do." I know it took a while for him to bring up the subject. At first I thought he had forgotten all about it.

"Well then Phil, I suppose I better give you the choose. Trick or Treat?" Dan said to me. Now in my head I thought if I said trick, what was he going to trick me with. But if I said treat would it be a nice treat. After spending a good 30 seconds of thinking I eventually went with treat. Dan looked at me smiling. "Good because I was hoping that you would say that. Now close your eye but don't open them until I tell you to." I closed my eyes. I had no idea what was happening here. About a minute later Dan told me to open my eyes. When I did I saw Dan bending own on front of me on one knee. No...he couldn't...On a day like today... Is he about to say what I think he's going to say.

"Phil we have been best friends for 4 years now and we have been in a relationship for little over a year now." I was already starting to cry. I think it was smudging the make up around my eye but that didn't matter right now. "Will you marry me" After he said that he presented a small velvet box with a ring inside. I gasped at the sight of it and put my hand over my mouth. "omg yes Dan I will" Dan got up and gave me the biggest hug he had given me so far. We kissed of about a minute before we broke away from the kiss.

"I love you Dan"

"I love you too Phil"

I say that this had to be the best treat Dan had ever given me.


End file.
